Replaced
by Ifylla Wyvern
Summary: Yeah. My first try and i've never read the Phoenix. a lil of H/Hr a lil of Hr/R and a lot of C/H..maybe some D/? later on if i feel mused enough


This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter Fanfic. I was just cruising the site, when suddenly a muse, god knows who exactly, screamed in my ear and I felt like if i didn't write, i would implode, die, or even worse. Disclaimer: Honestly, if i owned any of this, i wouldn't be posting on FANFICTION. And I haven't read the latest book, so don't flame me for my lack of knowledge thereof.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Harry ran down each corridor, green eyes flashing past shadowed corners. He didn't know how to feel. He was numb, but through the numbness, his heart ached. How can he have let this happen? Who was he kidding? She was just a girl. Once a friend, now nothing more.  
  
"Well, Potter, nice to see you in such a panicky state. Tell me, what's wrong? Did your beloved Granger have a fight with you again?" Harry halted at the greasy voice of Draco. How would he understand?  
  
"Shut it, Malfoy."  
  
"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" Harry didn't have to turn around to know he was sneering.  
  
"I said Shut it, Malfoy. Go play with your lackeys." He wasn't in a mood to be toyed with. He fought hard to keep from cursing the brat.  
  
"Ooh, harsh words, Potter, harsh words. But really? Did your Bookworm mudblood finally break up with you? What'd you do? Forget your homework?" Harry spun around. He glared at Draco for a few seconds before speaking in a quiet voice, his words filled with pain and poison.  
  
"Shut it, Draco. I wouldn't expect you to understand human emotions, considering your heart froze over years ago." Harry ran towards the Quidditch field, longing for that carefree feeling of the cool autumn breeze in his face; to sweep all his problems away on his broom.  
  
As Harry ran away, Draco stood in utter shock. Anger mixed with raw understanding as his subconscious agreed with Harry. Then it dawned on him. Harry must have *loved* the witch! Why else would he be so upset? What could have possibly happened?  
  
Harry reached the field, broom in hand. He swung his leg over the stick, and kicked off into the sweet air. The crisp air whipped his robes around him as he flew higher and higher into the air. His problems always melted away the higher he flew. They stayed on the ground as he was lifted into peace. But today was different. How could she have just ripped his heart out like that? The agony in his chest stayed with him, even as his feet grazed feathery cloud. Someone else? She said someone else. Who would possibly betray him like this? Malfoy? No. As much as he enjoyed seeing Harry squirm, he hated her. Who, then? She broke up with *him*..  
  
Then, looking far below, he spotted Hermione behind a statue, apparently engaged in kissing someone. There! The "someone." Now, to check it out. Harry lowered in altitude, his feet barely touching the tops of the Forbidden Forest's trees. Then he saw it. A flash of red.  
  
"No..no..no," he muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. Of all the people, it had to be *him*.. And as if his heart couldn't be mangled any more, it shattered. He flew back to the Quidditch shed, dropped off his broom, and ran towards the common room. But he never made it there.  
  
He ran smack into Cho Chang. Her books went everywhere. He bent down hurriedly to pick them up, trying hard to avoid her eyes. It would only cause him more pain.  
  
"H-Harry! What's the hurry?" She bent down to gather her papers.  
  
"It's nothing. Nothing," he muttered quietly. Maybe if he believed it to be nothing, then it would be so.  
  
"Harry? Are you okay?" She gently grabbed his wrist, stopping him. Slowly he looked up at her. Her eyes were just so soft, he wished to melt away into her grasp.  
  
"I'm fine. It's nothing. I'm fine." But as Harry said these words, the worst possible thing happened. He started to cry.  
  
"Harry? Something's wrong. Tell me, please? Is it Hermione? Are you two all right?" For a second, Harry considered spilling it all, but he wiped away his tears and shook his head.  
  
"Really. It's nothing. I've just been a little off lately. And Hermione..she's fine. Everything's fine. We're both fine." Harry's voice cracked. Cho rested her arm around Harry's shoulders, helping him up.  
  
"Harry, I know something isn't right. You're not fine. Did-" She paused as her eyes drifted to the door behind him. Harry heard voices, and he barely turned around before he saw them. Ron and Hermione walked in the door, holding hands, smoothing their clothes and hair, and blushing deeply. Harry turned away. "Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Cho gave Harry a hug, as he broke into her shoulder.  
  
Hermione and Ron stopped chatting when they saw Harry and Cho. Hermione's face paled and her mouth dropped open. Ron just stared. Harry refused to let them see him cry. He had no friends now. The knife in his back was twisted so deep now. The couple walked by, leaving Harry and Cho alone in the corridor.  
  
"Harry? How can I help?" Harry pulled away, looking into her worrysome eyes. He hated those eyes. They loved Cedric, never Harry.  
  
"You can't. *You* will just make it worse." Harry ran to his common room. 


End file.
